1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to optical communication and, more particularly, to providing power and/or optical communication to an electronic device using a connector such as a plug having a magnetic connection that may be part of a connector system having a complimentary receptacle for the plug.
2. Technical Background
Conventional data and/or power connections comprise female connectors and male connectors. The male connector generally includes a cable that transmits a data signal or power, and the female connector is generally included in an electronic device. The mating of the male and female connectors provides a stable connection between the cable and the components that allows reliable data and/or power transfer across the cable and to the electronic device. Typical male and female connectors may include a mechanical interlock such as metal shells, pins or the like for securing the connection.
However, using this type of connection, damage may occur to the male connector, the female connector, and/or the electronic device in a number of ways especially in consumer applications. For example, force applied to the cable can cause the male connector and the female connector to be demated at an angle that bends the male connector and/or damages the female connector such that accurate mating is no longer possible. In another example, if force is applied to the cable and the male connector and female connector do not demate, the electronic device may be pulled so that it falls from a surface on which it was sitting, thereby causing damage to the electronic device. Moreover, consumer applications are expected to handle a relatively large number of mating cycles.
Further, electronic devices such as tablets, laptops, smart phones and the like are moving toward high-speed connections for transferring data and are considering optical transmission media in addition to, or to replace the copper transmission media. Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Optical cable assemblies may be utilized in consumer electronics applications to transfer data between electronic devices. However, a precise connection between optical fibers in, for example, a cable assembly and an electronic device must be provided to ensure uninterrupted transfer of data.
Accordingly, a need exists for a connector that provides a precise connection between communication media such as optical fibers in the cable and the electronic device, but that also may be demated without causing damage to the connector or the electronic device while still providing a robust and reliable connection for a relatively large number of mating cycles.